


Daddy Knows Best

by annetta23



Series: The Lallana-Henderson Family [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: “Papa why you’re not answering? I’m asking you a questiooon,"“I heard you, Steven Lallana-Henderson. Let’s ask daddy when we get home,”





	1. Chapter 1

“Ste? Your daddy is here. Come on,”

The boys moan, and Miss Barnes rolls her pearly blue eyes. I still want to tell them about my family but I guess my friends have to wait until tomorrow’s lunch time. I don’t want my daddy to wait.

Eh? Wait. Daddy, she said? Since when daddy picks me up from school?

“Miss Barnes,” I pick Miss Barnes’ hand as she leads me to the school entrance. “Are you sure it’s my daddy?”

Miss Barnes looks confused. Just like I did when I was still in daycare when I was still soo, so small. All my friends had mom or mommy, but I had none. I’m not confused anymore , though. I have two parents, that’s the point, I guess.

“It’s Mr. Lallana,” Miss Barnes waves to someone across the stairs. “See? That’s your father, Ste.”

Honey colored hair. Scruffy face. Miss Barnes...She has forgotten.

 

“Miss Barnes, that is not my daddy. That’s my papa, Papa Adam. We share the same hair color. You see?” I pat my crown so Miss Barnes can understand better. “Daddy has blonde hair like you. So, my hair, is papa. Your hair, is daddy. Daddy Jordan.”

I don’t know what’s so funny but Miss Barness giggles. Do I have something on my face?

“Okay, Ste. I’m sorry!” Miss Barnes caresses my cheek. “Papa Adam, and Daddy Jordan. I’ll keep that in mind. Have a nice weekend, kiddo!”

 

Papa has waited by the car, his arms reaching out for me. I run to him, even though I really don’t have to. Seeing Papa Adam just makes me happy.

“Ste, baby,” his soft beard makes me laugh. I weirdly like the tickles from those little hairs everytime Papa hugs me. “Ready to go home?”

“I’m ready!”

Even before I fasten my seat belt, I start telling Papa  how I became a storyteller again. When I started school, some of the older lads came up and started asking me about papa and daddy. Apparently they’re famous. I guess like Barney and his friends kind of famous. And now my classmates want to know too. Earlier I just told them about Uncle Stevie, and they had this funny faces when they found out I was named after him.

“It’s just Uncle Stevie. But my friends said he’s a big hero here in the city, and they’re super jelly of me. I don’t get it.”

“They’re right, baby,” Papa pats my knee. “He’s a legend. Why don’t you ask him yourself when he comes to pick you later?”

Oh! The sleepover at Uncle Stevie’s!

“I will, but I wanna play with Lourdes first! Papa?”

“Yes, baby,”

“What are you gonna do with daddy when I’m away? Daddy said you both gonna be super, duper busy,”

“Umm...yes...”

“On the weekend though, Papa? Doing what?”

Papa chuckles awkwardly and he’s looking weird, scratching his beard. No...He’s more like nervous, the way I would during a pop up math quiz. Did I say something wrong?

“Papa why you’re not answering? I’m asking you a questiooon,”

“I heard you, Steven Lallana-Henderson. Let’s ask daddy when we get home,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story of my Lallana-Hendersons series :D
> 
> The series will contain one-shots/ individual mini series (like this one) about this family Jordan, Adam and Ste. If I write another Hendo-Lallana story but not about this "little family", then it won't be part of this series.
> 
> Viva la Hendo-Lallana!

 

In our over ten years span of knowing each other, I’ve been surprised by Jordan more than a handfull of time. Examples are our first ever kiss during 2016 Euro, our first public kiss at the Emirates, and of course when Jordan popped the idea of having a baby with such zealousness.

This one, is making it to the list as well.

 

“Jordan, what are you doing?”

But of course Jordan doesn’t hear me, head being burried so deep in Ste’s toy box.

“Hello...From the earth to my husband!”

“Wait, baby,” Probably Jordan can actually hear. “I’m looking for Ste’s light saber."

“Why would you need that?”

“Because...uhh,” an Optimus Prime flies out over  his head. “Stevie and Xabi only has girls. Ste will need something when he’s bored.”

 

Okay. That’s enough.

 

“For god sake, Jordan. Ste will play with Lourdes probably all day,” I try to distract with a cute waist hug.“And the light saber is just too big. I packed a box of his Legos with the clothes.”

Noises stop. And finally Jordan is out of the box, blowing hair off of his forehead.

“Have you packed enough socks?”

“Four pairs,” I smile sweetly.

“Shorts? He might spill stuff...”

“Enough shorts even for the whole week. Jordan, listen,” I say. Something in my voice weirdly sounds as if I’m talking to Ste. “He’s good. He’ll be just fine. I prepared everything.”

But lo and behold, nothing prepares me and Jordan for what waiting in the living room.

 

 

“Sooo what exactly you gonna do this weekend? Neither of you have told me,”

Ste frowns from his comfy position in Stevie’s lap. He’s just not giving up, totally persistent like his daddy. Stevie is not being a helpful godfather either with that smirk … He knows I’m not prepared for this.

 “Daddy? Ste wants to know,” I press, taking both the perfectly dry silverware and towel from Jordan’s reluctant hands. He can’t escape from this. But I know, Jordan, being Jordan, he always knows what to say. Yeah, I was the one figuring out how to put on diaper first, and I can name Ste’s school subjects in order from Monday to Friday. But Jordan is the one that knows what to _say._

“Well, Ste,” Jordan says quite confidently, “Adult stuff. Daddies stuff. The house gonna be messy, and we thought you better off to Uncle Stevie’s for a while. Jumping the trampoline and all!”

“Yes, baby,” I can’t help but jumping in. “You been missing Lourdes, haven’t you?”

And just like that, Ste stops asking. In five minutes he’s already on the foyer with his Liverpool backpack, hugging me and his daddy goodbye. What would I do without my husband?

 

“You know what,” I lean back to Jordan’shoulder, as Stevie’s car is getting further and further from my view. ”A sex talk with Ste? I don’t know if I’m ever gonna be ready for that,”

“Sex talk with a demo?” Jordan scoffs.” With his light saber and a condom?”

“Oh god, no,”

I must be blushing just thinking about the scenario. Ste is only six. We might still have a decade for…light saber and condoms. Not that I can even think about giving Ste a fatherly sex education when he’s already my height.

Not with Jordan’s tongue probing my ear…

“Oh god…” Is that really my voice? “No…”

“No what, Papa Adam?” Jordan growls lustfully. I can hear it, and I can _feel_ it pressing me. Naughty Jordan…He wants me to say it.

“No…Not here on the floor, Daddy,”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my previous story "Love or Lust" on how the dads got together :)


End file.
